


Forgive Me

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Yelling, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: You come back to the bunker after a year of not seeing the boys. But what drew you home? Was it loyalty to the brothers or a love so deep for Dean that you could no longer ignore?





	Forgive Me

It’s been a little over a year since you’ve been at the bunker with the boys. The last they’ve heard from you or seen you, was when you stormed out crying, saying you were never coming back. I mean, it’s not like they didn’t know what you were up to, Being the Winchesters they had eyes everywhere. They kept tabs on you, just making sure you were alive and alright. At least Sam was, you doubt Dean would, seeing he was the reason you left. And you knew that someone was keeping tabs on you since other hunters were always all in your business when they usually just left you alone.

But here you were, standing in front of that metal door, hand inches away. You had stopped right before you knocked, wondering if this was such a good idea. Dean hurt you. Why would you want to come here after all that? Was it because you loved him? Was it because he owed you that explanation that he should have given you that day? What if they’re not even home and you waste your time knocking on the door for hours, thinking that they were ignoring you? You sighed and dropped your hand, deciding to pull out your phone and dial Sam’s number. You didn’t want Dean to know right away that you were there, just in case you changed your mind about seeing him again.  
“Y/n?” You smiled a little at Sam’s surprised voice. It hasn’t changed all that much, maybe it was a bit deeper, but you couldn’t tell. 

“Hey, Sammy.” You spoke softly. Maybe they could hear you through the door? Who knows. 

“What’s up everything okay?” You rolled your eyes and your smile grew. Typical Sam Winchester. 

“Yeah, everything is fine. Um, is it alright if I, maybe, stop by the bunker?” It was complete silence for a few seconds before Sam talked. Even though to you it felt like minutes, maybe even hours. 

“Of course you can. It’s still your home. You’re always welcome here. How far away are you?” You switch your phone to your other ear and shift on your feet.  
“Actually, I’m right outside. I was about to knock when I thought that I should probably call first. To see if you were home.” _That wasn’t all you were thinking, but we will go with that_. You could only hear the sound of shuffling and what you thought was the slight creak of metal. The metal door opens and before you could even pull your hand from your ear, strong arms wrapped around you and lifted you up off the ground.  
“Sam! Put me down!” You giggle and he puts you down. You end the call on your phone and stick it in your pocket. You look up to see a huge smile on Sam’s face, and you smile back. Oh, how you missed the giant man in front of you. He was like a little brother, who acted more like your big brother at times. The two of you were always close. 

“Come in Y/n, please. Do you want a beer?” You nod and walk past Sam to walk into the bunker. The familiar smell of old books hits you as you breathe in. _Home_. You thought as you walk down the steps, running your fingers over every surface that you can get your hands on. You would be lying if you said you didn’t miss this place. It was the closest place you had to a home since you were a little kid. 

You get to the large table that had a few books scattered on it. You pick one up and open it, running your fingers over the black words. Sam comes around to your side and puts an open beer out in front of you. You mumble a thanks and take it, letting the cool liquid slide down your throat. You smile and look around. “So Sam, how’ve you been anyway?” You look up and lock eyes with him. He was giving you those famous puppy dog eyes, knowing full well that’s not what you really wanted to ask him.

“As good as I could be. Dean isn’t here right now, he’s out getting some food. He should be back any moment.” Your breathe got caught in your throat at the sound of his name. _Dean_. You look down at your beer bottle and play with the paper label, trying not to make any further eye contact with the younger Winchester. 

“I didn’t-“ Sam cut off you off with a sigh. 

“I’m not stupid, y/n. He’s going to be happy to see you. He hasn’t been the same since you left.” _Neither have I_. You look up at Sam and open your mouth to speak when you hear the metal door open. Your heart stops and a lump forms in your throat, making it hard to breathe.  
“Lucy, I’m home!” You hear the door shut and those familiar sounds of his boots as he came down the steps towards the library. “They didn’t have that rabbit food you wanted so I just got you a veggie burger. Also, there’s this car parked outside the bunker that-“ You couldn’t look at him. You knew he saw you, but you continued to stare at Sam, too afraid to look at the man who hurt you. You flinched when you heard the paper bag he was holding hit the floor and Sam looked at his brother before excusing himself to his room. You close your eyes and bring the bottle of beer up to your lips, chugging half of it before turning back to the table and placing the bottle down. You couldn’t breathe. You thought you were ready to face him again, maybe you were wrong.

“Y/n?” He spoke so softly you almost didn’t hear him. You could feel the tears well up in your eyes as you tried to blink them away. “Y/n, is that you?” You take a deep breath before turning to him, seeing the surprise and hurt in his eyes.  
“Hey.” One word. That’s all you could say before the tears started to spill over and stream down your face. You could hear his breathing stop as he took a step towards you. You look down at the floor, no longer able to look at him. You couldn’t take it. He looked so hurt, even though he’s the one that hurt you.

He was the one that pushed you away. The two of you were happy together. Yes, being in a relationship and a hunter puts you at extreme risk, especially if your last name is Winchester, but that doesn’t excuse the way he treated you. He started to not let you out of the bunker, at least at first. He then started to get into arguments with you over little things. He would turn his head away when you went to kiss him. He would leave your room at night when he thought you were asleep and sleeping in his own room. He just pushed you away completely until you called him out on it.

_“We need to talk, Dean.” He didn’t look up from the lore book he was reading, completely ignoring you. You felt rage flair as you tore the book from his hands and threw it across the room._

__

__

 

_He snapped his head up and glared. “There’s nothing to talk about, y/n.” You let out a sarcastic laugh at his remark. You were done with the silent treatment he had been giving you all week. It was finally time to get some answers._

_“Yes, there is. What is your deal? You haven’t said a word to me all week, and when you have, it only had to do with the monsters we were hunting. You don’t want to touch me anymore, we don’t have sex, hell, we haven’t even slept in the same bed in months!” Dean wouldn’t look at you. A lump formed in your throat as you tried not to cry. You weren’t as mad as you were hurt. You loved Dean, a lot. Fuck, you were IN love with him, you thought he was too._

_You sit down on the table in front of him and search his face. “I love you, Dean. So please, talk to me and help me fix whatever is wrong.”_

 

_He runs his hands down his face before closing his eyes. “There’s nothing to fix.”_

 

_You slam your hand on the table, making his eyes snap open and look at you. “Bullshit!” He stands up, staring down at you._

 

_“I’m cursed, y/n! If you stick around me, you’re going to die, like everyone else! You know this line of work, you know the dangers. I can’t give you the life you want so I think you should leave.” Your heart stops. He wants you to leave? After everything you’ve been through?_

_“You can’t be serious, Dean.” You make eye contact before he turned away from you, refusing to look at you._

 

_“I am, y/n. I don’t love you. I never did. Now get out.” Tears welled up in your eyes as you got up and walked to your bedroom. You didn’t stop, even when Sam tried to stop you as you passed by him in the hallway. You pull the duffle bag from under your back and shove as much of your belongings in it as possible before storming to the front door. As you walked through the library, you noticed Dean wasn’t there anymore. You didn’t care, your heart was in so much pain from his words._

_“Y/n, wait! Please, don’t go!” Sam tried to stop you from the base of the staircase as you grabbed the door handle._

_“No, Sam. I’m leaving and I’m never fucking coming back. Goodbye.” You slam the door closed as you walked away from the bunker, the rain immediately soaking you as you headed for the road._

“I didn’t think you were ever coming back, especially after what I said.” You let out a short laugh as you ran a hand through your hair, your heart beating hard in your chest.  
“I didn’t either.” The two of you stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Your head snapped up just in time for you to be pulled into an embrace.  
You stood there in shock as he hugged you, you could feel him shaking as he hid his face in your hair. “God I am so sorry, y/n. So fucking sorry. I know you are probably still hurt, but I’ve regretted everything I ever did and said since you left.” You could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke. “I’ve wanted to apologize to you but I knew you didn’t care. I hurt you so bad. I loved you so much that I got scared and pushed you away. Please forgive me, please.” You push Dean away enough to look at his face. Tears were streaming down his face, as they were yours. He lifted his hand and wiped the tears from your cheek. You instinctively close your eyes, leaning into his hand. You’ve craved his touch for too long. “Please talk to me, y/n.” You choked out a sob before hiding your face in his chest. He held you close to him, rubbing your back and whispering how sorry he was, over and over as you soaked his shirt with your tears. As he held your crying self, everything you’ve been feeling for the past year and a half started to melt away. All that pain and anger you had towards him started to disappear with each tear that fell from your eyes. After everything, you were still in love with him.

After what seemed like forever, your crying finally stopped. You decided to pull away from him and wipe your face. You looked up at Dean and let out a laugh as you spoke. “You know, you’re a fucking idiot, Dean Winchester.”  
He smiled and laughed with you, cupping your face with both of his hands. “I know, I know. But hopefully, I can be your idiot again? That is if you still want me.”  
You smile and grab the front of his shirt, pulling his face closer to yours. “Just shut up and fucking kiss me already, Winchester.” You closed your eyes when he chuckled, pulling your face to his, his lips grazing yours.  
“Anything you want, baby girl.”

You crash your lips onto his, letting out a sigh of relief. You missed the way his lips felt as they expertly moved with yours. You missed his taste of whiskey, his smell of musk and beer, the way his hand weaving in your hair and gently tugging your face closer to his. You let out a moan as he lifted you up on the table and pushed himself in between your legs. You grind into him, feeling him grow harder with each push of your hips. Dean lets go of your head to push the books on the table behind you away, not caring when they crashed to the floor as he laid you down. He trailed his hands over your body, taking you in as he kissed down to that sensitive spot on your neck. He scraped his teeth against it before biting down, forcing you to moan out his name and roll your hips up into his again. He groaned and lifted his head to look at you. He quickly started to unbuckle his pants and pull them down enough for his dick to fall out.

“I can’t take it anymore, sweetheart. I need to feel you around me again.” His hands stopped on the belt buckle as he waited for your consent. You sit up on your elbows and kiss him, your tongue tangling with his for a moment before you pull away enough to speak.  
“Please, Dean.” That was enough for him to swiftly undo your belt and pants, pulling them down to your ankles. You kick your shoes off, allowing him to fully pull the jeans off and letting them fall to the floor before placing himself at your ready pussy. His tip rubbed against your entrance before sliding in. The two of you let out of moan of ecstasy at the feeling. His cock fit inside you like it was made for him.  
You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling yourself up and grinding your hips up. “Fuck, y/n. You feel so good.” Dean starts to roll his hips at a slow pace, but it was enough to send shockwaves throughout your body, bringing you closer to your release you’ve been craving. “I’m never letting you leave again, baby girl.”  
You let out a moan as he slid his hand under your shirt and bra to cup your breast. “I love you, Dean.” You two of you rolled your hips together in sync, slow, but passionate, as you put all that love that you had been holding in since you left out into every move.  
“I love you too, sweetheart. So damn much. Fuck I don’t think I can take it much more. Come for me, baby girl. I want to feel you clench around me.” With every stroke of his cock hitting that sensitive spot, you climbed closer to your release. “Come on, baby girl, come for me.” Your orgasm hit you at his words as you clenched around him, signaling his own release. He moaned your name in your ear as his seed shot inside you. When you came down from your high, the two of you were breathing heavily, not wanting to move.

Dean cups your face and kisses you, pouring every ounce of love in his body into the kiss before pulling out of you and pulling his pants up. His come dripped out of you onto the table as you watched him. He leaned down, picking up your discarded pants and shoes before looking up at you with a smile. “Damn, sweetheart, you’re making me hot again just seeing you like that.”  
You smirk and hop off the table, rubbing your hand over his jeans, feeling him hardening again. “Then why don’t we go again in the bedroom.” Dean grabs you by the waist and tugs, signaling you to jump. You wrap your legs around his hips and kiss him as he carries you to his room for round two.

As he had you under him, his mouth on your overly sensitive clit, the two of you were stopped by the sound of Sam shouting from the other room. “Goddamnit guys, the least you could do was clean up before you left!” The two of you let out a laugh before making eye contact.  
Dean looked at you with such love, you could feel it in your soul. “I love you, y/n.”  
You smiled up at him. You were happy you had finally decided to come back. You missed him. He was just as much of your home as this place was. “I love you too, Dean.”  
His eyes lit up as he leaned back down and flicked his tongue against your clit, your head hitting the pillow with a gasp. “Now, baby girl, time to make up for lost time.”


End file.
